noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 351
|image = Ch351_trio.png |Release Date = 29 December 2014 |Chapter = 351 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 350 |Next Chapter = Chapter 352}}Tao apologizes to Regis and Rael for being late and observes that Regis has managed to summon the Landegre clan soul weapon. However, Regis explains that he is yet unable to fully use its power. Seeing the worn out state of the two young nobles, Tao deduces that their enemies are quite strong. Grui yells with annoyance, jeering at the trio for daring to stop them. Gaitan wonders aloud at the fact that nobles are receiving help from modified humans. Grui joins his partner's view with a giggle. However, Tao reminds them that they are in no position to talk like that (seeing as the two werewolves are also modified). The remark draws an angry retort from Grui but Rael cuts in, asking the trio why they have come. Tao replies with a smile that they've come to help. Takeo adds that they will take those enemies off their hands for a while so that they can relax. Rael shows uneasiness that even 'these guys' have come to help and tells that they shouldn't get involved in the fight. Grui, who is more annoyed than ever, complains why he has to listen to all these craps. Gaitan advises his partner to concentrate on healing rather than getting agitated. He himself, faces the trio with a grim look, declaring that he will teach them a lesson for thinking that they could defeat him. Rael shouts out to the trio telling them to run away while he and Regis hold off the enemy. Tao replies that he knows Rael is worried about them but the fact is that neither Rael or Regis is in any condition to continue fighting. Rael once again tries to convince them to flee because he believes they are no match for the werewolves. M-21 remarks that they cannot do that; Takeo elaborates the statement saying that even if the enemies are stronger than them, they cannot leave their comrades and Tao agrees with his partners. With a trembling hand and shocked at what he has heard just then, Rael wonders to himself that he is considered a comrade. Gaitan breaks the emotional moment with his will to start the fight, considering that he has given enough time for talking to those who will be killed in an instant. Tao laughingly thanks them for waiting and then throws a cold glare, stating: "Why does everyone underestimate us so much?" Elsewhere, another helicopter lands from which emerge Seira, Karias and Frankenstein. Karias tries to assure Seira that the others will be fine, reminding Rael isn't weak and 'those three' have also become much stronger. He adds that individually they are still not strong enough but their teamwork can be threatening even for someone like him. While Karias has been reassuring Seira, the trio take stance to transform into their new and powerful forms. The aura radiating from Tao and Takeo surprises everyone. Grui finds the energy quite evil while Rael and Regis recognize the it. Even Gaitan acknowledges that his enemies have got stronger. Just then, M-21 transforms with a howl, retaining his consciousness (and clothes) after a full transformation. Rael and Regis stare at amazement while Grui finds it hard to believe that the guy who was clearly a human has transformed everything to that of a werewolf, down to his aura. As Tao announces the commencement of battle signalling M-21 to start, M-21 leaps at his enemy with a full-face punch. Gaitan blocks the attack and although the impact sends him sliding backwards, he blocks the incoming punches with ease. Then he flings away M-21 remarking that a copied ability is no match for a real werewolf. However, the throw leaves him open to Takeo's aerial shots. Gaitan underestimates the bullets, not bothering to avoid getting hit thinking human bullets won't have any effect on him. However, Takeo informs him that those are no ordinary ammunition. As Gaitan's wounds, punctured by Takeo's bullets, sizzle with dark energy, Regis realizes that Takeo has imbued those with the dark power. Gaitan jumps up only to be caught mid-air with a dark power whip that Tao has created. Tao jocularly remarks that this attack will hurt as well since 'it' (Dark Spear's energy) has a terrible personality. With his movements axed, Gaitan is left open to M-21's frontal attacks and Takeo's gunshots in mid-air. The dual attack commences and finishes with Takeo and M-21 landing beside Tao to witness what damage they have caused to the werewolf. However, Gaitan emerges (with no visible wounds) with a deadly glare and bares his teeth remarking he never expected to meet such interesting people there. Category:Chapters